Bent Over the Counter
by Athena Reese
Summary: Sex, lemon, smut, whatever you wanna call it. First one I've done. Tell me what you think? Just jumps right into the good stuff. Maybe I'll make another chapter? No promises. Stan and Kyle from South Park, someone's getting pounded into the kitchen counter.
1. Chapter 1

_Announcement (lets make this short): So this was in my head and now it's on the internet. First lemon smut thing. Nothing but smut… please review. If I get enough maybe I'll continue? I dunno… if it's terrible let me know and I won't write another one!_

The red haired boy had him pinned against kitchen counter. His raven locks clung to his forehead, dripping with sweat, while his hat and shirt were tossed in some forgotten corner of the room. The half naked Jew stood triumphantly behind him. Stan frankly loved when Kyle got like this. His devilish smile on his face matched the blinding lust in his eyes. One hand held Stan's wrists behind his lower back, while the other was tangled in his wet hair.

The black speckled plastic chilled in contrast to the shorter boy's stinging chest. Stan paid special attention to Kyle's heavy pants. This was the silent before the storm. Although it was mostly Kyle taking it up the ass, Stan loved to feel the taller, scrawnier boy inside him, just less often of course. He never wanted Kyle to see that part of him though, the weaker side that begged with need. He would have to at least try to put up a fight, otherwise it's no fun. The scratches and hickeys can prove it. It was never an actual argument though. To them, sex just came as natural as Stan's cocky-yet soft texture and Kyle's know-it-all attitude.

Stan flinched when he heard the sound of metal hitting the tiled floor and gagged slightly when three fingers were shoved into his mouth. "Suck it Marsh," the boy behind him barked. "Or I swear to God, I'll ride you bear back." His erection grew even more painful with need as he tried to move his tongue over the slender fingers. A trail of saliva escaped Stan's mouth with few low-pitched moans. He could bear it no longer and bit down in need. Kyle responded with digging his nails into Stan's lower back. In one swift motion he swiped the muscular boy's boxers down and violated his entrance with a finger.

Stan winced as it moved in and out of him, stretching his inner walls soon to be penetrated more. Kyle leaned in closer to his lover, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he whispered. Stan moaned as Kyle's damp curls brushed against the back of his head and he stuck in another finger. He felt Kyle's bulge press up against him through that damned fabric. Stan pushed back against the other boy in wanting and another finger was inserted. Kyle wasn't a fan of waiting, though Stan wasn't either at this point.

Kyle's tongue traced far down Stan's spinal chord before he stood again. The stronger boy shivered and Kyle felt him clench around his fingers. Kyle tried to keep rhythm and stretch the other boy as far as possible as he took off the last piece of clothing separating them.

Stan groaned as Kyle shoved in all six and a half inches of his Jewish manhood. Stan's face turned about as red as Kyle's hair. He reached his arms across the counter to let his fingers cling onto the edge. His toes pointed, hovering a few inches above the ground. It stung, but in a way that he only wanted more. The friction between the two burned. Stan's breathe hitched and Kyle moaned as the shorter boy clenched around him.

Kyle really tried to start out slow. Stan slid back touching the cold floor moving with the taller boy. His face and chest slid across the table with each trust. His sensitive nipples stayed erect while touching the cold plastic. The sensation was quickly fading as the room grew hotter.

Kyle placed is soft hands on either side of Stan waist, slightly pushing and pulling him with his movement. The top boy reached down to take hand of Stan's neglected member, pumping in time with his trusts. When it came to stuff like this, Jews had all the rhythm they needed. In reward, he received another throated groan from the raven-hair boy. All self control was lost. All Kyle was focused on was pounding Stan into the counter. All Stan was focused on was _being_ pounded into the counter.

When Kyle was in control, it was almost always this way; passionate, desperate, and powerful. Stan wasn't able to think about anything but the blissful pain Kyle created behind him. Moans escaped his mouth. Soon, Kyle felt pre-cum sticking too his hand. He knew Stan was close. His body violently shook and burned heat. His body slammed harder and harder against Kyle with each trust and his moans became more and more throated. Kyle leaned over Stan again, using his elbows for support on the counter.

"Ah~ KYLE!" shouted the raven as his prostate was exposed to the pressure. Again he grabbed onto the edge of the counter and hovered above the ground. Kyle shifted again and pounded harder, repeatedly hitting that one spot. "Ky- nng~ Kyle… I'm Ahh!" white seed shot out onto the wooden cupboard and Kyle's palm. "Oh god Kyle!" The feeling of Stan contracting around him brought him closer. Kyle's shoulders burned as his stood back straight up. Together, they were filled with the burning desire and fire from their own hormones. Kyle's screaming of his lover's name joined with Stan's moaning from post-orgasm as he released in a climax.

They stayed there a minute, breathing heavily. Kyle watched as the microwave clock turned from 7:30 to 7:31 to 7:32. The sun was finally beginning to set on the small mountain town. Kyle pulled out of Stan and sank to the ground. The other boy joined him, leaning on his shoulder. Kyle was able the feel Stan's heartbeat pounding through his forehead.

"Happy spring break," he finally mumbled. Stan let out an exhausted chuckle before they snapped to the reality of the cold from the mountain town. Even in April, it rarely got above 55 degrees.

"I think I need a shower," Kyle said simply

"Why don't I join you?" Stan replied with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Panting heavily after their race up the stairs, the two boys jumped into Kyle's shower. Hot water beaded down on their sweaty bodies. Stan found himself resting on the cold tile wall. Kyle joined him, leaning onto his chest, being embraced from behind. Their fingers intertwined together in front of Kyle's stomach. Stan trailed kissed down Kyle's neck, listening to his little Jew's whimpers and pants in response. They stayed in this position for a while: relaxing and recovering from their bent-over-the-counter kitchen sex not even five minutes ago.

One of Stan's hands abandoned Kyle's and reached for a bottle of shampoo. "What are you doing?" The red head asked.

"Washing your hair," the other replied nonchalantly, running his fingers through the wet jewfro.

"Dude, that's gay," he laughed.

"And what happened in the kitchen wasn't?" the stronger boy retorted, laughing along with his best friend.

Stan's hands found their way to Kyle's shoulders. Kyle moaned as Stan rubbed out the stress from school work piled on since winter break. The raven haired boy found his member growing stiff again. He ran his fingers up and down Kyle's spinal chord making the other boy squirm and shutter in front of him. His right hand reached for the pump lotion dispenser on the shelf and started coating his fingers. "Do you want me?" the raven whispered in his ear, biting lightly at his lobe. Kyle nodded blushing. "Say it."

"I need you, Stan," he whispered shyly. It was fallowed by a groan from Stan penetrating Kyle with his finger. He worked in and out of his entrance. The deep moans from the slender boy only made him harder.

The contrast in Kyle always surprised Stan. Downstairs he was dominating, out of control… hot. Yet now, he stood here in front of Stan blushing and embarrassed. Downstairs he wanted Stan, as if he were a toy for his amusement. Now he NEEDED him. Stan wasn't sure if Kyle noticed this about himself, but the stronger boy always thought it was cute.

"This is all I really wanted this week," the red head sighed as Stan comfortably slid in a second finger, beginning to stretch his walls.

"What? This?" Stan replied gracing his fingers against Kyle's prostate, earning a sudden gasp.

"No!... Well yes…" Kyle said blushing. "But just being here, with you… it's so… perfect."

"Dude, that's gay," he mumbled before they shared another laugh. "But just to be clear," Stan lowered his voice, as if he was afraid someone would hear: "we're gonna have a lot of nasty-ass sex this week right?"

"God yes! It's been so long!"

"It's barely been five minutes."

"I mean BEFORE that Stan!" the redhead exclaimed rolling his eyes. Stan pouted and shoved in a third finger. Kyle moaned in pleasure, no sign of discomfort. "It's been wee- MONTHS Stan! It feels like years!"

"You sound like Kenny." He retorted brushing against Kyle's prostate again. He responded with a rather feminine shriek and turning bright red. Stan smirked and Kyle faded into a moan, finding his body rocking back on the three digits.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed it too!" he moaned between pants.

Stan couldn't say the last two months had been easy for him. It was true that he ended up being cranky at school or home, though he couldn't tell anyone why exactly, except Kenny. They've managed to keep the secret for five years now. It was a taboo relationship, juggling between friendship and love of the same sex. Though more romantic, it also meant less time alone. Staying up late texting dirty thoughts back and forth was barely satisfying. But Kyle's parents are in the Caribbean this week while Ike went to visit Cousin Kyle. Stan's parents have no problem with Stan staying at Kyle's house, so for the entire spring break; it's just the two of them (and their hormones).

"Ung~ Stan!" Kyle moaned, interrupting his thoughts.

As Stan removed his fingers, Kyle tumbled forward, using the other tiled wall for support. Hurriedly, Stan used more lotion to ready his member and sunk into Kyle's heat. Kyle moaned as Stan fucked him in slower, deep strokes, practically hitting that "one spot" every time. Tiny moans slipped through the scrawny boy's lips as he ached between the legs. Stan took him in hand, gently, almost teasingly stroking the hard member. It didn't take that long for white seed to shoot over the tile and Kyle to scream the other boys name into the air. He felt his legs turn to jello as Stan continued to ride through his orgasm, feeling Kyle clenching around him.

"Ung~ Stan!... Le- Let me."

Stan pulled out, knowing the needs of his best friend. Kyle quickly turned around and smashed his lips into Stan's, cupping his face as Stan held him around the waist. Kyle's legs gave out as he sunk to his knees on the wet floor. Before Stan could realize the intention, he took the sex into his mouth. Shamelessly Stan's head fell back, mouth wide open releasing a loud groan. Kyle's tongue swiveled around the head and back down the shaft. Stan, strongly trying to resist the urge to thrust into his mouth, grabbed a fistful of red hair (which still had traces of shampoo). His body started to shake, shoulders growing hot while the now-cold water splattered on his back. Kyle started salivating more covering his package with wet heat. His green eyes met Stan's, looking oh-so-innocent which was enough for Stan to blow his load and sink down with Kyle (who spat it out with the rest of the water flowing down the drain).

"I don't care what anyone else says, that shit is nasty!"

"What about last time?" Stan asked, referring to the incident in the boy's locker room.

Kyle turned red. It wasn't often that Stan got head. It probably had something to do with Kyle's fear of piss. He was so good at it though! Two weeks ago he was so desperate for Stan, he offered in the boy's locker room before he had to run off to basket ball practice. He swallowed down Stan's intense release in the small bathroom stall. 'I just need you' was his excuse at the time, but he couldn't think of one now. He didn't have to though, as Stan interrupted his embarrassment with a deep kiss. "I love you," he reminded still-blushing redhead.

After Kyle returned the favor of washing Stan's hair, they got out of the cold shower, put their best sweats on, and fell asleep; exhausted. It was barely 8 o'clock. They had planned to stay up watching Terrance and Phillip and playing Xbox. Regardless, the night was perfect, and they had the best nights sleep in two months.


End file.
